


A New Angel

by Jadeqaf



Series: Dear Santa [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeqaf/pseuds/Jadeqaf
Summary: It's time and once again great minds think alike
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk)
Series: Dear Santa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554358
Kudos: 2





	A New Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For my niece Makinna. When I wrote this she had just passed away at the age of 3. I don't want her to be forgotten so the dedication will always remain.

"Hurry. God damn it Brian, would you just find a fucking shirt? If I miss this, I'm going to kill you." Michael pulled on a Rage shirt, cursing as his necklace got caught in the material. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Keep your pants on. I'm almost ready." Brian walked into the bedroom. He was wearing jeans and no shirt. Gold glistened on his neck. "We're not going to miss it." Brian watched Michael place his hand on his necklace. Brian had noticed that Michael did that a lot and he usually wasn't aware that he was doing it. He mostly did it when he was nervous, or feeling insecure. Or like now, when he needed to calm himself. Reaching into the closest, Brian pulled out a denim shirt. "Have you called your mother?"

"Shit. No I haven't." Michael stopped putting his shoes on. "Where's the phone? She'll kill me."

"Relax. Mel said it would be a while."

"Yeah, but I don't want to miss it. I still regret that we missed Gus's birth." Michael touched the one sore spot in their relationship with their son.

"I know. Look, finish putting your shoes on, then call your mom. By the time you're done, I'll be ready." Brian started buttoning up his shirt.

Michael watched his lover get dressed. "Have I told you today that I love you?" Michael walked over to Brian and placed his hand on Brian's necklace.

"Not in the past hour." Brian leaned down and kissed his lover. So much had changed since Christmas. It was now July, and he and Michael were happier than ever. He kicked himself every time he thought about all those wasted years.

"Sorry. I love you." Calmer now, Michael finished putting his shoes on and walked out of the bedroom to call his mother.

Brian quickly buttoned up his shirt, he didn't want to miss the birth of their new child either. When he walked out of the room, Michael was hanging up the phone.

"Ma and Carl will meet us at the hospital. She's going to call Vic and Matthew and let them know. "Can we leave now?" Michael's nervousness had returned.

"Yes dear. Let's go." Brian grabbed his keys off the counter and followed Michael out to the jeep.

The streets were deserted, after all, it was three o'clock in the morning. Brian tried to stay under the speed limit, but it was hard. "So, have you and Lindsay thought of names yet?"

"We aren't letting Justin decide, that's for sure. And no, if it's a girl, we aren't naming her Brianna Michelle Victoria Justine Emma Theodora Deborah. I don't care how many times you ask."

Brian laughed. "Come on. Please? I think it would be great."

"I won't be the one to protect you when she found out you were the one who saddled her with that name." Michael knew that Brian was only halfway teasing about that name. It was Brian's way of honoring all the people in his life. A life that had only gotten richer in the past seven months. Michael had never seen Brian this open and happy. He'd even been saying nice things to Ted lately.

"You won't protect me from our daughter? What kind of lover are you?" Brian pouted.

"The kind who knows better. And it might be another boy."

Brian and Michael both shuddered at the thought of another Gus running around. "No, Gus put in his order already, remember? And Gus always gets what he wants." Brian knew that his son was spoiled, but he couldn't resist those eyes. Idly, he wondered if that's how Michael felt sometimes.

Brian pulled into the parking lot and grabbed the first spot he could find. Michael was out of the jeep before Brian could turn of the ignition. "Wait for me." Laughing, Brian ran to catch up.

Out of breath, Michael stood at the nurses station. "L-L-Lindsay P-P-Peterson's room please?"

"You must be Dad." The nurse laughed. "She's in room 114." She smiled as the two men in front of her sped off before she finished her sentence.

Bursting through the door, Michael stopped. Lindsay was standing against the wall, panting through a contraction. Melanie was rubbing her back. "Breathe honey." Michael was once again struck by the love that flowed between Mel and Lindz.

"I guess we made it." Michael waited until Lindsay caught her breath.

Melanie turned her head toward the newly arrived members of the clan. "Yeah, you made it. Lindsay is dilated to 7." Melanie moved away from Lindsay to allow Michael to talk to her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Michael hated seeing Lindsay in pain.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you made it." Lindsay's voice hitched as she felt the beginnings of another contraction.

Michael started rubbing her back. "We almost didn't. You know Brian, he couldn't find a shirt he liked. Took him forever." Michael exaggerated, hoping to distract Lindsay. It worked.

"And that's the shirt he picked?" Everyone laughed at Brian's expense.

"What's so funny?" From the doorway, another member of the family spoke. It was Deb.

"Hi Ma." Michael looked over and smiled. His mother was standing in the doorway, her wig askew. She'd obviously dressed in a hurry. "Mel, where's Gus?"

Melanie turned from her conversation with Brian. "He's in the waiting room with one of our friends, but he'll be glad to see Nana and Granpa Carl."

Deb laughed. "I'll see him in a minute. How's Lindsay?"

"I'm fine. Why can't anyone talk to me when they walk in? Why do they always talk to Mel?" Lindsay whined slightly.

"Lindz, I talked to you. I asked you how you were doing." Michael indulged Lindsay's mood. She was entitled.

"I know. But everyone else talks to Mel. And Brian hasn't said anything to me."

From his position near the door, Brian objected. "Lindsay, you've been a little busy. I figured that you would talk to me when you were ready. So, how are you doing Lindz?"

"I feel like I'm trying to push a bowling ball from my body, how the hell do you think I'm doing?" Lindsay started shaking.

"Lindz. You ok?" Fear shot through Michael.

Melanie chuckled. "She's ok. She's just going through transition. It means she's getting closer."

That was the cue for Deb and Carl. "Ok. We'll go see Gus. Let us know when you want us to bring him in." Deb hugged her son. "Hold on there. Your child will be here soon."

"Thanks Ma. We'll let you know as soon as we're ready for Gus." Michael turned his attention back to Lindsay, who was breathing through another contraction.

Melanie and Brian watched the people they loved work to bring their child into the world. "Did you call Justin and Ethan?" Brian looked down at the brunette by his side.

"Right after we called you. I hope they get here soon. Lindsay wants Ethan to play for her. The CD wasn't cutting it." Lindsay had tried to listen to one of Ethan's CD's to relax, it had always worked before. But this time she needed the real thing.

As Melanie spoke, they heard the slow strains of Brahm's Lullaby grow closer. "Sounds like Ethan's here." Brian smiled. A lot of people had been surprised when he and Ethan had become friends almost before Brian and Justin had. But Brian had always known that the situation was not Ethan's fault. And the kid was talented.

Michael smiled and turned to Lindsay. "Hear that? Ethan's here. Just like you wanted."

Lindsay could feel her muscles relax. Ethan's music always had that effect on her. "Good. It's about time."

Ethan and Justin walked through the door to applause from the nurses in the hallway. Ethan bowed dramatically. "Thank you. I'll be here all night." Ethan walked over to Lindsay. "Hey sweetie. What do you want to hear?"

"Anything. Except..." Another contraction gripped Lindsay. "Mel. I need you."

Melanie replaced Michael. "They're getting closer. Should we see about getting the doctor here?"

Lindsay nodded, needing all her concentration to get through the pain. Melanie turned to Michael, "Michael, could you ask the nurse to call Doctor Robert Paulson?"

"I'll do it." Eager to be useful, Justin left the room.

Brian and Michael stood holding each other as Ethan's amazing talent washed over them. It never mattered what he played, it always sounded ridiculously romantic. This time, it was a soft and tender romance. "Nervous?" Brian looked down at the man he held.

"Yes. I know that I'm not going to be raising the baby, but it doesn't matter. I'm still responsible for another life besides my own."

"You're doing a great job with Gus. You'll do a great job with this baby too."

"Thank you." Michael looked up into the hazel eyes of the man he'd loved for more than half his life. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brian leaned down and kissed Michael. It was a soft, but passionate kiss. Their kisses could never again be passionless.

"Are you two still at it? You've been attached at the lips for seven months now." Justin walked back into the room, followed by the nurse, an older lady with gray hair.

"Fuck off sunshine." Brian's words had no heat, just laughter.

Justin could only shake his head. Brian had changed so much since he'd gotten his head out of his ass and let Michael catch him. He still had no patience for stupidity, but his sharp tongue was tempered by love. Michael glowed from the inside out. He'd never looked happier.

"Did we miss it?" Emmett burst through the door.

"No." The nurse answered, then turned. Realizing how many people were in the room, she protested. "Look. Some of you are going to have to leave. We can't have this many people in here."

Michael took charge just as Brian opened his mouth. "Yes we can. We've already cleared this with Lindsay's doctor. She can have as many people in here as she wants. You should just be glad that my uncle and his partner are in Paris and won't make it back in time." Michael waited until the nurse acknowledged his statement.

"I'll check with the doctor. Which one of you is the father?" The nurse pursed her lips in derision.

Brian eagerly answered her question. "Look. It's none of your business. We are all family. Now, do I need to file a complaint?" The cool challenge in Brian's voice caused the nurse to visibly shrink back.

"No sir." She quickly backed out of the room.

"And we want a different nurse." Michael didn't want this self-satisfied, sanctimonious witch anywhere near his child. The nurse could only nod; she wasn't going to take on the combined anger of so many people.

Melanie smiled at Brian and Michael. "Thank you." Melanie turned her attention back to Lindsay. "Dr.. Robert will be here shortly. He'll make sure that nurse learns her lesson."

Lindsay could only grimace. It was getting closer. She was starting to feel the urge to push. "Mel. Where's Dr. Robert?"

"I'm right here. Hello guys." The doctor was a man in his mid-thirties with thinning salt and pepper hair. He had a kind and open face. He turned to look at the gathered group. He'd met most of them at one point or another as they accompanied Lindsay to her appointments. He could see that they were a source of strength for her and so actively encouraged their participation. That and he genuinely liked them. He wished they were his family.

"Dr. Robert, she's getting closer." Michael's nerves were shot. "Oh, and remind me to have a talk with you about one of the nurses." He leaned back into Brian's arms, gathering strength from the man who loved him.

Robert grimaced. "Was it an older lady, named Sarah?" Brian nodded. "Figures, she's got a reputation as an evil witch. She's been on probation for a while, looks like she'll be looking for a new job." He turned back to his patient. "Ok Linds. Do you think you're ready to start pushing?"

Lindsay nodded. Then the contractions changed. She had a longer pause between them. "Oh yeah. I'm ready."

"Where do you want to do this?" Dr. Robert was a firm believer in letting mom decide where she wanted to give birth.

Lindsay thought for a minute. "The birthing chair. We should be able to get everyone around it."

"Ok. Let's get busy. I have a feeling you won't be much longer." Dr. Robert started pressing people into service. Then he stopped and listened to Ethan. "Wow!" He'd met Ethan, but had never heard him play. "Got a CD?"

Justin looked up from his sketch pad and laughed. He leaned over and grabbed a CD out of the violin case. "Never goes anywhere without them." He handed it to Dr. Robert. "He'll autograph it for you later."

Lindsay looked around the room at the people she loved and smiled. "Hey doc. I'm starting without you."

"Go ahead. You'll know when you need me." Dr. Robert never even looked up from his discussion about fashion with Emmett.

Lindsay laughed and started pushing. Everyone around her went into action, except Ethan, who kept playing. Justin moved to the head of the chair and took Lindsay's hand. Melanie had the other one and was gently coaching Lindsay. Ted ran the video camera, careful not to film anything that would embarrass him. Emmett stood next to him, directing the entire time.

Brian moved to replace Mel at Lindsay's head. She joined Michael at the foot of the chair.

Melanie noticed that Michael was looking a little pale. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. It's just a little overwhelming." Michael was glad that he was sitting down because he wasn't sure if his legs would hold him up.

"I understand." Melanie turned her attention back to Lindz. "How are you doing?"

"Ok. I think I'm getting close."

Dr. Robert moved over to the chair and did a quick exam. "You're right. It's almost baby time. I'm going to get the nurse, and then we'll have a baby."

Lindsay looked after him. "What's this we shit?" Looking at the father of her other child, she said one word. "Gus."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Brian kissed Lindsay on the head and walked out the door.

Dr. Robert walked back into the room with a different nurse. She was young and blond. She took in the crowd and smiled. It always made her happy when new mother's had large families. It made her job easier. "Guys, this is Kelly. Kelly, the mother's name is Lindsay, the brunette is her partner Melanie. The rest of the crowd is Michael, Ethan, Justin, Brian, Ted, and Emmett. The adorable child in Brian's arms is Gus." Brian and Gus had returned in the middle of Dr. Robert's introductions.

"Dr. Bobby. You going to get my sister out of mommy? I can't wait. I want to see her." Gus wiggled until Brian set him on his feet. Gus walked over to Dr. Paulson and looked up at him.

"Sure. But you know. It might be a brother."

"No! I don't want a brother. They are a pain in the ass."

"GUS!" Lindsay's voice rang out from the chair as everyone started laughing. "I'm not going to ask you where you heard that, because I already know. Michael, how many times have I warned you to watch your language around him?"

Michael laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't realize he'd heard me. I haven' t said it in months." Michael stopped talking as another contraction washed over Lindsay.

Dr. Robert took a quick look. "Ok everyone. We're minutes from show time."

Lindsay nodded at Ethan and the music changed. It was soft and slow and it was nothing anyone except Justin had ever heard before. It was full of joy and passion. No one said a word as the emotion of the music washed over them.

Clearing his throat, Dr. Robert turned to the crowd. "Places."

Michael moved behind the doctor and Melanie moved up to Lindsay's head. Brian held Gus so he could see as much as he wanted to. Deb and Carl stood by the window, out of the way. Justin stood by waiting to capture that first moment. Ted pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Emmett, who was already crying.

"Ok Lindz." The doctor moved Lindsay's gown out of the way. "I can see hair. Dark hair."

Michael reached for Brian's hand. The moment was here. His child was about to be born.

Lindsay pushed.

"Ok. Stop. Head's out." Dr. Robert cleared the baby's nose and supported the neck. Then he turned to Michael. "Want to catch the baby?"

Shock ran through him. "What? Can I?" Michael looked at Melanie. Encouragement shone from her eyes. "Sure. What do I do?"

The doctor moved aside and let Michael hold his child's head. "All you have to do is let the body slide into your hands. Once the baby's out, place it on Lindsay's belly. You can even tell everyone if it's a boy or a girl."

"Don't go too far." Michael turned to Lindsay. "Well, this is a sight I never thought I would see."

"Oh shut up Michael and get ready to catch your baby." Lindsay laughed, then started pushing again. Fear shot through Michael as a hundred visions of what could go wrong ran through his head. Seconds later, he was holding a screaming, wiggling new life. Michael looked down and for the second time in his life, fell in love at first sight.

"Oh my god." Remembering what Dr. Robert had said, he placed the baby on Lindsay lap. "Lindsay, meet your daughter." Tears flowed down Michael's face as he reluctantly took his hands off his baby girl.

Tears flowed and Gus celebrated. "Oh goodie. I got what I wanted."

"As usual. You really are spoiled, aren't you?" Brian looked at his son and remembered that first rush of love. He hugged Gus tightly.

"Love you Daddy." The excitement of the day started taking it's toll on the young boy.

"Love you too, sonny boy." Gus's head fell on Brian's shoulder. Brian looked over at Deb. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched her granddaughter lay in her mother's arms. "Carl, could you take Gus home? I'm sure Deb won't be leaving until she gets a chance to hold the baby."

"Sure. Gus can spend the night, or what's left of it anyway, with his Granpa. I'll call Vic and Matthew when we get home." Carl was itching to hold the baby, but knew that there would be plenty of chances.

Deb walked over to her son. "She looks like you." She pulled Michael into her arms. It seemed so long ago when she held a crying, wet scrap of humanity in her arms. And now he was a daddy. "So, what's her name?"

Michael and Lindsay looked at each other and then turned to Brian who was opening his mouth. In unison, they both said, "No!"

Brian shut his mouth and laughed. Then Michael made the announcement that everyone had been waiting for. "Her name is Makinna "

"That's a beautiful name." Deb sniffled. "Now, I'm going to go home with Carl and Gus. We'll come up later."

Slowly, everyone said goodbye to Lindsay, Melanie, and Makinna, leaving Michael and Brian the only ones left. Even the doctor and nurse were gone. Michael walked over to Lindsay. "Thank you. She's beautiful."

"Thank you Michael. Now, hold your daughter." Lindsay passed the now clean and dry baby to her father.

Tears filled Michael's eyes as he fell in love with a female for the first time in his life. "Hey there Angel. Daddy's Angel is what you are. You saved Daddy from a broken heart and gave him the courage to go get what he wanted. Which was Daddy Brian." Brian watched as his lover cooed. If he hadn't already been in love with Michael, he would have fallen in that moment. Michael had a new glow about him.

Brian walked over to meet his daughter. "Hi Makinna. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby." Michael handed her to Brian and watched him fall in love with someone else. Oh boy. She hadn't even opened her eyes and she already had Brian wrapped around her finger.

Lindsay tried to cover up her yawn, but failed. Noticing, Michael tore himself away and sat on the edge of her bed. "We'll head out. You get some sleep. We'll pick Gus up later and bring him up to see you. Ok?"

Lindsay nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. She felt the same vulnerability she had after Gus was born. "See you later. And Michael. Thank you again."

Michael blushed. "You did all the work." Michael kissed Lindsay on the forehead. "Now, I just have to get Brian away from her." He walked over to the two of them, listening to Brian promise that she would get everything she wanted. "Bri, Lindz needs to get some rest. We'll be back in a few hours." Michael took Makinna from Brian and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Angel." He handed her to Melanie and pulled Brian out the door.

Brian followed. "She looks like you. I wonder if she's going to have your eyes."

Michael didn't speak, just kept walking. He didn't head for the parking lot, he headed for the roof. It just felt right.

"Michael, what are we doing up here? You aren't going to try to be Superman are you?"

"You going to be Lois Lane?" Michael laughed as he remembered the night Gus was born.

"That's your role, remember?" Brian leaned on the ledge. "What are we doing up here?"

"I don't know. It just felt right." Michael pulled Brian into his arms. "Have I told you lately that I'm very happy?"

"You don't have to tell me that. I can see it." And Brian could. There had been a time when he hadn't been sure if he would see Michael look happy again.

"It's because of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Even though I'm 36 with two kids?"

"So am I." Brian couldn't believe that he'd admitted his age. He must be maturing as well as getting older. "And you love me anyway."

"Yes I do. But you know, as happy as I am, there is something missing." Michael had been planning this moment for a few months. He'd expected to be nervous, but after the miracle he'd just been a part of, nothing seemed impossible.

"And what would that be?" Damn, Michael was going beat him to it. Brian should have known. It was Michael's night, so Brian let him do it.

"Us. Brian, you make me so happy, I want to tell the whole world. Will you marry me?" Michael pulled a jeweler's box out of his pocket. Inside was a pair of gold bands, one inscribed, "Always Have." The other inscribed, "Always Will."

Brian smiled. "Of course I will." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar box. Inside was a pair of silver bands in a Celtic knot work design with identical inscriptions. "Great minds think alike. I was going to ask you when we got home. But your way was better." Brian leaned down and kissed Michael.

"So, whose bands are we going to use?" Michael pulled away from Brian. Happiness radiated from Michael.

"Ah, who cares. We'll argue about that later. Right now, I want to go home and celebrate." Brian pulled Michael back into his arms.

Laughing, they walked arm in arm from the roof. They had a lot to celebrate.


End file.
